


Good Morning

by Surperb



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surperb/pseuds/Surperb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings in Dan and Phil's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

The sun came up over Manchester and as always Phil Lester rose with it. He was in every way a morning person. He loved the quiet and calm before everyone else woke up. No, he didn't go outside for a jog or have his morning coffee on the porch like most people with the same thoughts, but he liked the way the birds chirped and the way the sky looked through his window.  
After taking it in for a moment he made his way to the kitchen. The tile floor was cold through his socks. He opened the cabinet and pulled out two bowls then he opened the drawer and pulled out two spoons. He got out his favorite cereal and poured it into one of the bowls then he put it up and grabbed Dan's favorite cereal and set it by the other. He poured milk in his bowl and put it back in the fridge, then took his breakfast with him to the couch. he flipped on the television and turned the volume as far down as he could while still being able to hear it so he didn't disturb his roommate. 

Dan Howell was in every way the opposite of a morning person. His mind slowly climbed out of his dream with a struggle that left him feeling groggy. He rolled over and tried to drift off again but the birds outside his window weren't having it. He cursed them silently and rolled out of bed. After being incased in a warm blanket cocoon the air felt cold. He pulled one of them off his bed and wrapped it around his shoulders trying to get back some of the warmth he had lost. He padded slowly into the kitchen, squinting at the light. He poured his cereal into the bowl on the counter followed by the milk. He heard the T.V. on so he knew Phil was awake. He went over to sit on the couch with him.  
"Good morning!" Phil said cheerily.  
"mornin'" Dan grumbled.  
They sat in silence and watched the screen as Dan ate his cereal. When he finished he sat his bowl down on the table next to phil's and scooted closer to him, snuggling into his side.  
"I love you." Dan said  
"I love you too." Phil said, kissing him on the head.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first fanfic sorry if it wasn't very good. Please comment.


End file.
